Dream Catcher
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: one-shot Harry is sleeping in the Hospital Wing after an injury from a Quidditch match. There, he dreams a strange dream about a girl, Feudal Japan, and a jewel called the Shikon. No pairings, character death.


Dream Catcher

**Summary:**One-shot. Harry is sleeping in the Hospital Wing after an injury from a Quidditch match. There, he dreams a strange dream about a girl, Feudal Japan, and a jewel called the Shikon.

**A/N:** This is a one-shot. It will most likely remain so. This is a dream for Harry, but did it really happen? ^.^ It leaves you wondering. Enjoy! No pairings here, really. Anything can happen in a fic, and this hit me all of a sudden so I wanted to try it out.

**Warning: **Tear-jerker, character death, lot of angst.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter & Inuyasha are not mine.

"Normal talk"  
**_'Harry Talk'_**  
_/Italics=thoughts & dream/_

~ * ~

_A flash of purple light._

_It was coming from...from an arrow?_

_He watched on, as if he were some sort of bystander while a victim was being bullied, and didn't do anything._

_There seemed to be a battle of some sort going on. It was outside of an ancient looking castle, trees surrounding the area. But the trees looked dead, infected by some purple gas that seemed to be surrounding the area._

_"Now, Naraku, you die!"_

_Harry looked up at the sound of the voice, and saw a girl wearing a traditional japanese school kimono. She looked no older than sixteen, if not fifteen, with chocolate brown eyes and long black hair that went almost to her waist. Her eyes looked fierce, like his own- as if she had been through more than a fifteen year old girl should. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that she didn't belong here._

_But then again, neither did he._

_Looking over to where she was pointing the arrow, he caught a glimpse of what looked like a half-man, half....well, he didn't quite know. The top part of him at least had a face, human arms and upper body, but there were tentacles of all sizes, mostly green all around his body. The skin of the man was pale, and his piercing red eyes looked directly at the woman who was pointing the arrow at him. His long, black hair seemingly untamed went down past his waist._

_Harry shivered, the red eyes reminding him eerily of Lord Voldemort._

_"Do you think you can kill me wench, when all others have tried and failed?" The demon, or rather half-demon, known as Naraku seemed to cackle, his eyes taunting. "Even your precious hanyou tried and failed - in the end costing him his life."_

_Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Don't speak of him! You vile beast!"_

_She shot another arrow, breaking off a few tentacles from his body. Yet another purple light shone from the arrow, and Harry knew she wasn't a normal human, but not a witch either._

_"Shoot as many arrows as you like, girl! As long as I have the Shikon Jewel, even you can't stop me!"_

_Harry blinked. Shikon Jewel? That sounded familiar...perhaps he heard of Hermione preaching about it once._

_"Not if I take it from you!"_

_The battle was ongoing for some time, and he could tell the girl was getting tired, worn out. There was blood staining her uniform, though hers or someone else's, Harry didn't know. He wondered if spells would work in dreams...he hadn't tried before._

**_'Accio....accio jewel.'_**

_Kagome and Naraku were both stunned, and stood still, as a brilliant shade of pink light burst from Naraku's body, along with it a small, full sized jewel. As Kagome looked at it, she remembered all the lives that had been sacrificed, and torn by Naraku in order to gain all the shards. She frowned, wondering how on Earth it came out of his body. She hadn't done anything, and no one else was around. . ._

_. . . at least no one she could see._

_The jewel floated into Harry's hands, and the brilliant pink light disappeared from the opponents eyes down below. Both were confused, but Kagome quickly shook herself from her confused state and aimed another arrow at Naraku, pointing it straight for his chest._

_"Now who's helpless, Naraku? Die!" she shouted and aimed it at the demon. "This is for all the lives you've taken! All for the power of the jewel!"_

_Naraku let out an ear-piercing shriek as he started to disintigrate because of the arrow, and as he was less powerful without the jewel, didn't have much of a chance to regenerate as Kagome shot him with another arrow, breaking more tentacles off his body which also began to disintigrate, disappearing into the wind._

_When there was nothing left of Naraku but dust and ash, Kagome's knees shook and she collapsed to the ground, her hands resting on her knees as she stared at the ground. Harry figured she must be in some kind of shock. But why shouldn't she be? She just defeated what was probably the most powerful demon of the Feudal Era, after all._

_After a moment or two, Kagome's head lifted up and she looked around. First at what was left of Naraku, then at the dead bodies of her friends. Inuyasha was lying not too far from her, covered in his own blood. He had died trying to save her from Naraku's tentacles, having already pup a hard fight. Sango was lying not too far away from him, a scythe in her chest. Kohaku had pierced her, having been back under Naraku's control. It had been his last command before the jewel shard had been plucked right from his back, right before everyone's eyes._

_Shippo lay next to Kagome on her other side. The poor little guy did try his hardest, but he wasn't nearly as strong as Naraku. His face was constricted into an expression of pain, and Kagome's heart skipped a beat whenever she looked at him, she tried her best not to._

_Miroku wasn't there._

_Naraku had, on purpose of course, used his magic to spread the wind tunnel so much that it sucked him right into it. Sango had tried to go with him, but he pushed her back, wanting her to live. She had all but welcomed the scythe in her chest._

_Tears welled in Kagome's eyes as she looked at the dead bodies of her friends, especially Inuyasha. She reached over, and removed the bloody prayer beads from his neck, placing them in her pocket._

_"You can all rest in peace...he's gone. Finally gone."_

_Harry felt tears welling in his own eyes, his grip on this strange jewel tightening. When he did, he gasped as he felt a strange sensation all over his body, a brilliant pink light surrounding him, making him visible._

_Kagome stood up, her eyes widening as she caught sight of Harry, and the jewel in his hand. Emerald met chocolate brown, before he vanished into the night. not before hearing Kagome's cry of: "Wait! The jewel!"_

~ * ~

"Harry? _Harry!_ Wake up!"

A voice called to him, sounding far away. Harry sat right up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Are you alright?" he turned to the voice. Hermione sat next to his bed in a chair, a frown of worry on her face.

He nodded. ''Y-Yeah... what a strange dream."

"A Dream?" Hermione asked. "It wasn't about You-Know-Who, was it?"

Harry shook his head. "No...but the man in the dream certainly reminded me of him."

"What did he look like?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Red piercing eyes," Harry started off with. "That reminded me of him the most. He had half a human body and well...the rest I'm not too sure about. It was completely covered in green tentacles. He had long dark hair. There was a woman with him, and dead bodies...lots of them. The two were fighting."

"Fighting? The woman and the man?"

Harry nodded. "The girl won - she defeated him with an arrow."

"Arrow?" Hermione's frown deepened as she looked to be in thought. "Girl with an arrow...fighting a demon...did she wear strange clothes?"

"No, she wore a japanese school uniform," Harry told her, and she raised a curious eyebrow.

"Really? That's odd."

"Why?"

"I could of sworn, from your description, that the girl in your dream was a priestess," Hermione shrugged. "Of course, I could be wrong, I suppose."

Harry grinned, and was about to say something back to her when he felt something in the palm of his hand.

Opening it up, he found the same small, full pink jewel that he held in his dream.

The Shikon Jewel.

~ * ~

**A/N:** It's finished! ^o^ Only I know what happens. Of course, after a bunch of my fics are done I might consider doing another like this...


End file.
